1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat radiating apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
As the performance of electronic equipment improves, heat generated from inner parts tends to increase considerably. If the heat is not smoothly radiated, the adjacent parts, as well as the corresponding heating parts, are influenced by the heat, so that the electronic equipment does not exhibit the desired performance or is out of order due to damage to the parts.
In order to solve this problem, recently, a heat radiating apparatus using heat pipes capable of transferring heat a predetermined distance has been developed. Such a related art heat radiating apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a casing 1 is shaped in a hexahedron, both opposite faces of which are opened. Radiating fins 3 in the shape of a plate with a predetermined thickness and width are provided at regular intervals extending from one side surface to the other opposite side surface in the casing 1. Gaps between the radiating fins 3 form channels for allowing air to flow from one of the open faces to the other open face of the casing 1.
From the one side surface to the other opposite side surface of the casing 1, heat pipes 5 are installed to penetrate the casing 1 and the radiating fins 3. The heat pipes 5 serve to forcibly transfer heat, which is generated by the heat source, to the radiating fins 3.
One end of each of the heat pipes 5 is connected to a heat source contact portion 7. The heat source contact portion 7, which is made of a material with a superior heat transfer rate, is installed so as to contact with a side of the heat source.
One of the open faces of the casing 1 is provided with a fan unit 9 for generating airflow that passes between the radiating fins 3. The airflow takes the heat from the radiating fins 3, and radiates the heat outside the heat radiating apparatus.
However, the heat radiating apparatus according to the above related art has at least the following problems.
In a heat radiating apparatus so constructed, by bringing the heat source contact portion 7 into contact with a central processing unit (CPU), the heat generated from the CPU is transferred to the radiating fins 3, which are at a distance from the heat source contact portion 7, through the heat pipes 5, and is then discharged outside the heat radiating apparatus. However, since recently developed CPUs generate a relatively large amount of heat, there is the problem that the heat cannot be effectively radiated.
In addition, since heat generated from not only the CPU but also other heat sources around the CPU tends to increase, there is the problem that heat management in the whole electronic equipment cannot be effectively performed by such a related art heat radiating apparatus, which is designed to cool only the CPU.
Further, electronic equipment, such as computers, are getting slimmer with time. Thus, since a large space is required for installation of such a related art heat radiating apparatus, the related art heat radiating apparatus is a factor that hinders the electronic equipment from being made thinner.